Jace's First
by JadedQuill129
Summary: Jace has never had a girlfriend before, so when things start to get a little serious with Clary, he's about to experience many things he never dreamed of doing. I.e: Getting down on one knee,& keeping her as innocent as possible. Which, was never the case
1. Chapter 1

Jace laid in bed with a half naked Clary in his room. He could still hear Clary's soft breathing next to him.

_They were kissing sweetly by the door, Jace trying to deepen the kiss._

_His hands which were originaly cupping her face , travelled lower, down to her waist. He licked her botttom lip, silently asking for entrance. She parted her lips and their tongues wrestled for awhile till Jace finally let Clary take over. She explored his mouth, grazing her tongue lightly over his teeth, and tangling her fingers in his silky blonde curls. _

_Her blouse was bunched up in Jace's fists. Clary broke off from lowering her mouth to the base of his neck. She sucked on the spot, earning a moan from Jace. While she sucked, her hand travelled to the hem of his tee. She snucked her small hands underneath, feeling the hardness of his stomach, and slowly ran her fingers over his nipples. _

_He took in a sharp intake of breath and froze. He felt her lips form into a smile agaisnt his hot skin. He also felt the slight tightening of his jeans. _

_Her lips found its way back onto his lips. She looked up at him through her long lashes and bit down softly on his bottom lip. Jace sighed and he couldn't help it – he tried, really, - but his fingers slipped into the waistband of her jeans. His long pianist fingers grazed her ass. _

_A tingling sensation spreaded all the way up to Clary's cheeks. She stopped massaging his nipples and lowered her arms to his waist. She started to suck softly on his lips, licking his upper lip seductively. _

_He groaned, and fumbled with the door knob. If Maryse or Robert had found them like that... Well shit. He knew Maryse respected his relationship with Clary. She didn't mind them kissing and all, but he didn't want to stretch her limits. Maryse, was Maryse after all. Seeing one of her child about to go on it like rabbits would be... fatal._

_When he finally got the both of them in and made sure he locked the door, Jace turned his attention back to Clary and started kissing every part of her body; her mouth, her cheeks, her collarbone, her neck, her nose and her closed eyelids. He started to nibble on her ear, causing her to moan softly. _

_His pants were very tight then. He thought his zipper might pop right there. "You're making this very __**hard **__for me, you know." He whispered huskily, taking her hand and placing it on his upper thigh. She slid her hand a little higher. _

_And she felt it. "You do this to me, Clary. You're the first special girl that's been in my room, the first girl I love, and definitely the first girl i've called __**mine**__."_

_She was speechless, but it pleased her to know she aroused him. _

_Mine. She was all mine. Her body, her beauty, her love; all mine. _

_She kissed his jaw, as she couldn't reach his lips properly without stretching up. And then sweet, innocent Clary grinded her hips agaisn't his. __**Oh by the Angel!**__ He thought. She kept grinding and when Jace wanted more friction, he lifted her off her feet and sat her down on his desk. _

_The kiss was so passionate, both of them were flushed. Clary spread her legs to have Jace closer to her and without thinking, Jace's hips moved forward, and the next thing you know, they were humping shamelessly. _

_In, out, in, out. The bump at the front of his jeans hitting the exactly the right place. "Ohh. Ohh, Jace."He grunted and went faster. "Mmm. Now, tell me, you're not gonna cum in these are you?" She said, tugging on his pants. _

_"Right, you wanna help me with that?" _

_"Sure." _

_And then she went on down on her knees, unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned the damn button and in a very agonizing slow pace, she edged a little closer and laid her lips agaisnt Jace's throbbing cock still, in his jeans. _

_"Where do you want this?" She asked, giving his member a quick peck through the denim. "Up here," she asked, pointing to her mouth, "or, down here, where you can properly fuck me for the night?" she said, stroking her pussy._

_"Or both?" She suggested._

_Clary hardly swore. So when she did, Jace thought he was about to cum right there still in damn jeans._

_It was so fucking sexy. _

_"Clary," He groaned. _

_"Up then." Clary took his zipper between her teeth, looking up into Jace's wide eyes as she pulled it down slowly. Jace felt his cock jerk a little. When Clary finally managed to pull down his pants, she took her time working on his boxers. _

_She nuzzeled her face in his crotch, kissing the base of it and blew air onto it. It took a lot of self control not to cum yet. The feeling was amazing and he found that he couldn't take his eyes off Clary. So when Clary pulled out his throbing manhood and stroked it, he thought he was in heavan._

_"Jace?"_

_"Ungh." She was still kissing his cock, he found it very hard to form words._

_"I've never done this before... Will you tell me what to do?"_

_Right. She's caught Izzy once in bed with Meliorn. She knew exactly what she was supposed to do._

_Jace swallowed loudly. Still unable to find words. __**Well, **__he thought__** my eloqeunce is definitely gone now. **__"Should I lick it...?"_

_Oh yess. Please lick it. He thought. He nodded stiffly. _

_She edged a little closer, kissing the base, and at last, she made her way to the tip, licking it. __Every drop of self control was gone by now. His eyes were filled with lust and hunger as her grabbed Clary's small hands and placed it behind her back. She took him slowly into her hot, wet mouth, as Jace's head flew back. His eyes unable to open. Complete bliss._

_But his eyes shot open when Clary managed to fit __**every **__part of him into her small mouth. The thing was easily 8 inches!_

_"Fuck. Ugh. Clary. Don't stop, oh shitt." He said as she moaned. Oh by the angel, his Clary was deep throating him! She then made her way back up to lick the pre-cum of the tip of his cock, then licking her way back down to the base and taking one of his balls in her mouth. _

_"Oh good God. __**Fuck**__."_

_She lightly pulled back with a pop causing Jace to groan at the lost of her wonderful mouth. _

_Clary was definitely the first to cause him to moan like that. Jace thought._

_She drew back. "Watch me." She said. Jace stared at her hungrily watching intently as she slowly unbuttoned her blouse, revealing her red lacy bra. __**Isabelle. **__He thought. Clary wouldn't have bought such a sexy bra._

_Jace thought he was drooling when his mouth was wide open. He didn't even blink as clary let her blouse fall off her shoulders. She stood up, toing off her sandals and very slowly, she let her hands roam all over her body. She folded one hand to cover her chest and turned her back to Jace. "Jace, will you help me unclasp my bra?"_

_"Of course." he whispered huskily into her ear. He pressed his naked body against hers and let his hands wonder around Clary's half naked body. Finally her pulled back to undo the bra. _

_Clary was also the first to make his heart beat faster than ever. _

_He eyed her bare back, kissing and licking the soft creamy skin. He wanted her, but he didn't want to take her innocence today. Not today. _

_Clary turned around facing him at last. She let her hand drop from her chest, the bra slipping down her smooth skin as she did so. She was definitely the first sexiest girl he's ever seen._

_He gulped. She took his hands in hers guiding it to the front of her jeans. He unbuttoned it roughly and drew the zipper down. She reached to take both her panties, and her jeans down, but Jace managed to stop her even though his cock down there was challenging him not to. His heart said otherwise. __**Not today. **_

_"Not today." He said as he pulled down her jeans. Her jeans only. His cock jerked. Her red lacy panties barely covered anything. He groaned. Clary stepped out of her jeans and pushed Jace roughly onto his bed. __**At least we know training's been paying off.**_

_"Why not?" She asked. Hurt and anger showing in her eyes. "You don't want me?"_

_He quirked an eyebrow at her. She narrowed her eyes. __**How does he do that? **__She wondered. "Do I look like I don't want you?" He asked reffering to his hard member. _

_"No... Jace, it's not fair. It's clear I love you, but you've let other girls … Instead of me." She __said softly. He could tell she was hurt. _

_Very hurt. _

_"Clary, it's not right."_

_"Not... right?" She said taking a step back. Her green eyes wide._

_"No! No, I didn't mean it that way."_

_He stood up and grabbed her waist. "What do you want from me Jace..." She said lowering her head in defeat. Her veil of fiery red hair shielding her from Jace's smoldering gaze. Her beautiful green eyes were filled with confusion and hurt. "You're not like other girls, Clary. I don't want to lose you after all we've been through. I love you, and you're not like any other girls.I'm not going to take you're innocence away from you today. I'm willing to wait for the right time."_

_He tucked a lock of red hair behing her ear, and kissed her lips. _

_He laid her in his bed, kissing his way down her body. His manhood twitching when he found himself rubbing her already wet pussy. _

_"Ung. Oh God. Jace. Oh my God." Her hips bucked as he rubbed harder and faster. _

_He slid a finger in, and oh my God she was tight. _

_His cock was throbbing so bad it hurt. He slid another finger in, pulling in and out of her tight cunt. He grunted and groaned as Clary moaned loudly. _

_As he slid a third finger in and pumped, she said: "Oh God. Jace, Jace harder, ugh, faster."_

_He increased his pace and no sooner after that she shouted "Oh fuck. Jace, I'm going to cum. Shit! Ungg. Jace."_

_She came into his hand and he pulled back, licking his fingers tasting her sweet hot cum. She reached out and licked his second finger pulling back with an innocent 'pop'. _

_He hissed as his cock twitched again._

_"Let me help you with that." She whispered softly as Jace got up and laid next to her on the bed. _

_She crawled to him and licked her way down from his neck to his throbbing hard cock. "Ohh. Fuck." He said. She moaned around him making him shudder at the feeling. Her lips were swollen and red as she plunged her mouth up and down along his long shaft. Her small hands played with his balls. _

_His hands were gripping the sheets so tightly his kunckles turned white. Clary kept moaning causing Jace to throw his head back and groan. His hips thrust up as Clary took him in deeper in her mouth. __**She's chocking on my cock. **__He thought. But Clary didn't care. She wanted to make him yell out her name as he came. She wanted to be better that all the other girls he's been with. _

_"Oh shit fuck. Oh motherfucking shittt." He groaned as Clary made her way back up licking the tip of his cock. She deep throated him once more and said "Cum for me, Jace. Cum." _

_She took him back in and he came into her mouth. "Clary. Oh God Clary." He chanted as Clary greedily swallowed his cum licking his semi-hard form. She kissed her way up to his mouth. He kissed her mouth and her cheeks. "I love you Clary Fray."_

_"I love you too Jace Lightwood."_

_"That was definitely the best blowjob ever." _

_She smiled. "Mission accomplished." She said and she curled up next to him and drifted off to slumber. _

He smiled at the recent memory he knew they would share for the rest of their life.

In exactly four more days it was going to be Jace's 18th birthday. He was officially going to be an adult shadowhunter. And he knew exactly what he wanted for his birthday. Definitely not a spaghetti bath, and definitely not a falcon.

He wanted a "yes" from Clary. He glanced at his drawer in the study where a box with a ring laid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloo, so well, people actually read my previous chapter! wow. How shocking. Mmm. I noticed i forgot to make a proper introduction to the story. **

**Jace recalls everything he has tried when he was younger because in just a few days, he will be an official adult shadowhunter. I don't really know how to explain properly because my eyes are currently drooping down and I can feel my brain dying on me right now. I'm fricking sleepy. **

**I wanna say thanks to the 4 ppl who have reviewed me, it gave me a boost to write a quick chapter 2. Also, thanks for those who read my story and has added it to their fav / alert. **

**Aligato very muchy!**

3 more days. Clary had 3 more days to think of a perfect gift for Jace. Isabelle had suggested - mind blowing- sex, Alec had suggested a seraph blade, Magnus had suggested a rainbow tuxedo.

"I'm not sure Izzy. I don't think he's physically interested in me..."

"You're kidding me. Jace? Not physically attracted to you?" She said, then she started bursting out in hysterics.

Clary just kept quiet. They almost had sex yesterday, but Jace had pushed her away, asking her to wait. She sighed. "Clary, Jace is heads over heels for you, haven't you noticed?"

"Izzy, he loves me, I know that, but I just... I don't think he'll enjoy having me in bed. After all, he has been with countless number of women."

"He asked you to wait for the right time, Clary! He obviously had other plans for your first night together. Just relax. And just so you know, Jace never cared. He talked about other girls like they're some delicious pasta."

Clary nodded, but remained silent. She still had her doubts. "Well anyway, I'm getting Jace some loungerie for you. I bet his eyes popped out when he saw what you were wearing last night." She said waggling her eyebrows.

Clary giggled then. Yes, Jace froze for a moment when he saw her bra. His golden eyes were wide with wonder and totally filled with lust.

_________

"Jace love's nothing but a good fight. Just give him a new seraph blade. After all, he did lose a few the other day during the forsaken attack."

"Alec, you forget, you're training room's already flooded with weapons. He doesn't need another seraph blade."

"Right. Ask Mag then. I'm heading over to his place anyway. You wanna come?"

"I don't see why not."

"Okay, great. But, I', afraid you'll have to change Clary."

She glanced down at herself. She was wearing one of her oversized tee's and a pair of denim shorts. There was nothing wrong with that.

Alec must have seen her reaction because he cared enough to give her an explanation. "Magnus is at the Marriot in Times Square. If I were to be seen with you dressed like that, he'd give me a very long lecture."

"Then how come you get to wear a tee shirt?"

"Clary, unlike you, the shirt I'm having on actually fits me. AndbesidesMagnuslikesit."

"Pardon me?" She said. She didn't catch the last sentence.

"It's nothing. Just change, please."

So she headed back to her room and threw on a tank top and some decent shoes. Alec's feminine side is starting to show, she thought. He never gave a damn about fashion sense before he met Magnus.

She walked to the elavator where she found Alec grumbling to Church. "... To begin with, you really need a decent diet. I bet Chairman Meow doesn't eat Magnus's socks."

Church eats socks?

Heh...

___________

"Darling, how bout just keeping it simple?" Magnus said. "Maybe a Rainbow Tux!"

Yeah. That's extremely simple.

Alec found himself having trouble swallowing his cup of water. Jace in pink made Alec laugh like a mad cow. Jace in a rainbow monkey suit would have made Alec pee in his pants. He sneaked a peek at Clary. Her eyes were wide and her lips were pursed tight trying to hold on to her laughter.

"I will consider that." She said, a hint of bubbly laughter escaping her lips. "Thank you Magnus."

She got up and headed back to the Institute. It was a Tuesday so it meant combat training.

Combat training with Jace.

She tried not to skip back to the Institute. Most of the time, she'd spent her Tuesday evenings soaking her beaten body in her bathtub. Fighting with Jace was though. She never wins. She would either get too distracted by Jace's graceful movements or too absorbed in the way Jace fought.

She'd beaten Izzy and Alec before though. She smiled.

She sat in the subway, wondering where Jace had left to that morning. She had woken up alone in his monk-like room. There was a note scribled hastily and left on the desk.

_**I love you.**_

All the way to the second subway she was about to take, she thought about her gift to Jace. What would he want? She touched the Morgernstern ring hanging on her neck while she thought.

____________

Jace had made out of Marriot's without being spotted by Clary. Alec called him, letting him know Clary was coming with him. He'd been in the coffee house with Magnus for as long as an hour, discussing about ways on proposing to Clary. Surprisingly, the High Warlock of Brooklyn actually had time to meet up with Jace to talk about propsal!

He had made his way back into the Institute and steered himself clear away from Isabelle and the kitchen. He could take on Abadon, he could take on 6 Forsaken in a minute, but he really couldn't take Isabelle's cooking without gagging and falling ill. Who puts raw salmon and ketchup into pumpkin soup anyway!

Only Isabelle did.

He hurried to his room and closed the door behind him. Leaned against the wall, Jace plucked the ring out of its spot in the box and held it between his thumb and his index finger. After waking up next to Clary's still sleeping form, he instantly regretted his first night with an unknown blondie.

_He was in his late 15's and the girl was God knows how old. She certainly dressed like she was 20. Her chest was barely covered and her skirt ended right below her ass. They were in the Pandemonium. Jace was out by the bar with Alec. As usual, Isabelle was bait, attracting the demon. It didn't take long for them to kill it off though. In fact, Alec and Jace didn't have to do anything. _

_Izzy was whispering suggestive things in the demons ear, and once they were at a more private area, the demon had tried to cup a feel at her and she instantly stabbed his heart. Next thing you know, she was back on the dancefloor. _

_An attractive blonde was waving Jace over. So when he didn't respond, the blonde strided toward him. Alec rolled his eyes at her. _

_Slut, he thought. _

_Jace didn't react as he sipped his drink. He didn't push her away either. He just let her entertain him. _

_She leaned in, making sure he got a good view of her chest, and she sat so close to him, she was practically sitting on his lap, grinding herself agaisn't him. He wasn't very turned on, but his manhood was hard as she started stroking it through his pants in public. _

_"Do you want to dance?"_

_"No."_

_She pouted, and added more pressure to her strokes. Jace managed not to groan too loudly as she did. He was a boy afterall. Boy's have needs too. _

_"How bout going back to my place? My parents are out." She suggested. _

________________________

_They were on the couch when Jace lost his virginity. It wasn't something really worth the memory. _

_They weren't fully undressed as they fucked. The girl didn't spend much time with Jace's pants. She simply unzipped them and threw them aside. She bent down to remove her thong and after stroking Jace for a moment or two she said "Wow. You're big." .regarding his hard throbbing member_

_Jace only moaned as she increased her pace. After a mere second or two, Jace lifted her and made her sit on top of him. She positioned herself and slammed all the way down. _

_"Fucking tight." Jace groaned._

_She rode him up and down fast and hard, rubbing her nub as she did. "Oooh." She moaned. _

_"Oh fuck, fuck, fuuuck." she screamed as she came all over his cock. _

_He grunted and his hips bucked up to meet her thrusts. He was real close, the blondie knew it, so she continued riding him faster. He didn't last very long. "Ah, shitt." he groaned as he came in her. The girl continued riding him, milking Jace completely dry till she came again for the second time. _

_When they both came down from cloud 9, they drifted off to slumber. _

_Jace woke up before dawn, and left girl's home. He didn't bother leaving a not behind saying "Last night was great." or any kind of shit like that, because it wasn't. Big deal, he lost his virginity. So what? It didn't matter. _

_He pulled his pants on and left the blonde's home without a second glance._

_It only occurd to him later that he didn't even catch her name. Thankfully, he didn't tell her anything about himself too._

_Good._

That was the first girl Jace has had. 8 other girls had followed later. The last one was a few days after he met Clary in the Pandemonium. He thought about Clary so much, he accidentally said her name when he came. The girl he had sex was didn't care though. That was good enough for him.

He was still holding the ring between his fingers when the door bust open.

Jace stuffed the ring into his pocket right when Maryse's head popped in. "Hello Jace, I just came back from Taki's with some mouse tai -

"Is that a ring in there?" She asked bewildered. Her eyes were wide and glued and focused onto the black velvet box that laid on the neat desk of his.

Jace didn't answer.

"Jace," She said.

He took the ring slowly out of his pocket. The earlier Maryse knew about it, the earlier he would get her blessing, he thought.

"By the Angel, Jace! When are you planning on asking her? You _are_ asking Clary right?"

"Who else, Maryse?"

She shrugged. "When?"

"After my birthday party."

"Good luck then. Anyway, I came to tell you that your Clary's already geared and warmed up in the training room. She's practicing her whips with Isabelle. Just so you know." She said and then she closed the door behind her, and walked away.

He smiled.

He smiled all the way to the walk down to the training room, right after he kept the ring back into his drawer.

Just 3 more days.

* * *

**I don't really like how i made this chapter. But i swear, the next one will be much better, there will be less mistakes, and well, hell. THERE'S GONNA BE A WHOLE LOTTA JUICY - NESS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. **

**Training.**

**I mean, who doesn't like two sweaty and hot Jace and Clary getting it on?!**

**Well, review or don't review, i don't really mind. **

**As long as you read this thingy. =D**

**P.s; the nxt chapter would either be up reaaal fast, or reeeeal slow. Exam's in a week, soooo. yeah. .**


	3. Chapter 3

Clary was wearing a pair of shorts and a tight black shirt. She had run laps around central park, and practiced with Izzy. So far, she wasn't exhausted. Yet.

She drank some ice cold water from the bottle, a towel hanging around her damp neck. She observed her wound from Izzy's whip. Izzy claimed she had gone easy on her, but yet, Clary still got slashed by the offending gold whip of hers.

Her skin did not break, but there was a mean looking bruise from where the golden whip and her flesh met. Izzy had dodged Clary's own whip gracefully; jumping when Clary tried to attack her feet, ducking when Clary lashed out, attacking while Clary was down and never really breaking sweat.

Clary frowned at the bruise. She didn't bother with an _iratze. _She wanted to be like Jace. She wanted to ignore the pain. She would heal like a real warrior would. Just like how Jace would. He would always bear the pain, kicking it aside as if it never mattered. She wanted to be stronger than the old Clary would. Physically, and mentally.

Truth to be told, Jace wasn't just her love, Jace wasn't just her pillow while she dozed off, but her knight in shining armour. Jace was her hero and idol (sometimes. At time's he would be an ass.) She would look up at him, thinking he never noticed and stared at him in wonder. How could such an amazing man have any interest in her at all? She was boring, she wasn't very special, other than the fact she had angel blood flowing through her.

But now she was having doubts. Even though Izzy had claimed Jace physically wanted her, Clary couldn't shake off the feeling that Jace had had better girls from his past.

"Earth to Clary," Said an unmistakable voice.

"Simon!"

Simon was grinning from ear to ear; showing off his amazingly white teeth. He laughed. "Izzy and I are heading over to the Pandemonium later in the evening, she had me to ask you to come with."

"Sure thing. So whats new with you two anyway?" She asked, waggling her eyerows.

Even though Simon was a Vampire, he couldn't hide his embarassment well. "Uh... n-nothing. Nothing's new."

"How 'bout you and Maia?"

If Vampires could blush, Simon would have been beet red.

"Nothing's going on with Maia. W-what make's you ah... think so?"

"No reason, Simon, absolutely none."

Behind Simon, Clary heard Jace chuckle. "Simon, Simon, Simon," he tsked. "Enjoying yourself I see."

Simon glared at him. "You're boyfriend is an ass, Fray."

"You're best friend's an idiot, Fray."

Clary rolled her eyes. "Boys." she muttered.

"I'm not a boy, I am a _man. _He is a _boy._" Jace said.

Simon rolled his eyes and walked to the exit. "Remember, Clary, Pandemonium at 9!"

* * *

Clary was too busy focusing on hitting a bulls eye with her blade, she didn't even notice Jace creeping up behind her. The next thing you know, Clary was pinned under a very smug Jace. "You need to be more alert, Clary. You can't just simply forget that there may be other demons trying to get you from behind." He smirked.

"Also, try not to look so good when you're trying to aim, alright?" He said, then kissed her neck where her pulse point was, satisfied only when her pulse rate started to race. She'd ditched her black shirt long ago when things got a little too hot for comfort. Her current outfit was just a plain old sports bra and oh-so-revealing shorts. Jace had a hard time adjusting his pants whenever she bent down.

Jace cleared his throat before he spoke, just in case his voice was shaky. "One more round, then i'll let you off to dress up for tonight." He helped her stand up.

Ten good minutes later, they ended up in the same position again with Jace on top and Clary glaring at him from below.

"Jace: Two. Clary: ZERO." He declared smugly.

She narrowed her eyes at him and used all her might to shove him off, but he hardly budged. She tried to trick him next. "Jace, loosen up, you're hurting me," He bought it. And immediately got off her. "I'm sorry -

Too late. Clary sprang up and knocked him down. "Clary: One, Jace: Two"

"Look who's still leading."

"Not for long." She said, as her hand snuck down to his crotch, lightly grazing his cock.

She heard him draw in a sharp breath as she unzipped his pants. Ever so lightly, she trailed a finger up and down his semi hard shaft. It twitched slightly, as Jace moaned.

"Fucking tease..." He groaned, his wide eyes fixed on Clary's finger.

"Clary: Two, Jace: Two. It's a tie." she smiled sweetly up at him, her finger grazing even more slowly.

"Oh God – Clary, just – _fuck_." He choked out as she toyed with his balls gently.

"Magic word..." She murmured, her finger tracing circles at his tip, purposely neglecting the drop of pre-cum oozing out slowly.

"Fuck... by the Angel, Clary, - Clary, ah, shit.. _Please._"

She smirked and let go of Jace's hands and lowered her head to his throbbing cock, just begging to be licked.

And lick she did.

But not all of it :)

She stuck her tongue out, barely paying attention to anything else but Jace's moans and the tip of his cock.

Clary would definitely be the death of him. Jace could hardly think when Clary teased him. In fact, tease should hardly be qualified. She was practically killing him! Only the tip of her tongue was working on his tip, where pre-cum was leaking out. He twitched agaisn't Clary's little pink tongue, begging for more.

His hands lay by his sides, his knuckles white from clenching too hard. His head pressed agaisn't the cool polished floor.

When Clary finally started to take him in her mouth, Jace couldn't control himself. His head snapped up, and his hands tangled themselves into Clary's amazing fiery hair, guiding her head down to meet the base of his cock.

"Oh! Yeah, yeah..."

"WOULD YOU KEEP IT LOW OVER THERE!?" Magnus yelled.

They both ignored it. After all, it was just Magnus.

She continued to suck hard on Jace's cock. _If fucking her mouth felt good, _he thought _how the hell am I going to react when I fuck her pussy?_

The more he thought about it, the more he moaned. He could feel himself about to reach his peak. "Shitshitshitshitshit-

Clary could tell Jace was about to cum, so to set him off, she grazed her teeth against his cock.

Once again, It worked.

"fuckinghell!" Jace shouted as came hard into her mouth. She greedily swallowed every drop, enjoying every drop of the salty sweet liquid, knowing it came from her God-like boyfriend.

She waited for his breathing to return to normal before reaching out to kiss the tip of his cock, only causing semi hard member to awake again. Jace moaned, silently praying Clary would give him another blow job again.

No luck.

She stood up, smiled down at him and said "Clary: Three, Jace: Two. I win"

* * *

**I wasn't going to end it there, don't worry. Who thinks it's a good idea for Jace to go jack off? *hint hint***

Clary was being a bitch by leaving Jace with another hard on. But somehow, that managed to turn him on. As he adjusted his pants, the only logical thing that was running around in his horny mind was a cold shower. Other than that, Jace was having a hard time tuning out a certain red head.

He marched to his room, ignoring the High Warlock of Brooklyn's comment. "Wow, someone's happy." Magnus said.

Jace glared at him. "Yes, Maggie?"

"Don't call me that. I came here just to ask if you want me to charm her engagement ring. Make it more... sparkly, perhaps?"

"Make it sweet. Just get it perfect. I'll handle the rest." He said, his voice losing some of its hostility from before. He looked at Magnus and said "Now if you don't mind, i need to go jack off." With that, he slammed his room door at the glittery warlocks face.

Peeling off his clothing in his bathroom, he imagined Clary was busy showering too. He didn't really get a chance to return the favour. But then again? Why would she deserve it? She did leave Jace with another hard on for himself to jack off. But Clary was his goddess. He'd worship her even if he wasn't asked to

He stepped into the shower, wasting no time on his imagination. He lathered up and pumped hard and fast, thinking about how Clary's hands would be exploring her own body, pinching her nipples. Her moans bouncing off the walls of the bathroom.

He imagined how she'd touch herself, roughly rubbing her swollen nub as she plunged two fingers into herself.

He pumped faster, imagining his own cock replacing her fingers; how fucking good it would feel himself sheated in her. How she'd moan his name each time he thrust into her.

How he would make her scream his name over and over again as he brought her over the edge, how her walls would clamp down on him, making it even tighter...

Jace moaned, his hand moving so fast it was almost a blur. He squeezed his eyes shut as he recalled Clary grazing her teeth...

"Ahhhh.... yes...." He moaned as he came, chanting Clary's name over and over again till he was sure he had nothing left in him.

Jace sighed. 2 more days. Would she say yes?

He hoped so.

**Hmm. Ff's being a damn bitch. I had to re-write Jace's whole jacking off scene cause it didn't save after i edited it. **

**I hope that was enough to entertain you dudes. **

**Next stop! Pandemonium. How would you like some dirty dancing eh? **

**Ps; does 'writers block' explain everything bout updating late? **


	4. Chapter 4

**I figured a playlist is needed over here.**

**We've got... "SEXY BACK" - Justin T. for the beginning till the part where Jace's Jaw drops. (cause i just love a nice good entrance.)**

**And... The two songs for the club scene are remixes of Rihanna - Please don't stop the music, & My love. - Justin T (Yeah, I like him.) **

**I apologize in advance for the lack of dirtyness in this.**

**I ain't getting sued because me name starts with a K and the genius behind this, starts with a C. **

**

* * *

**

_Jace first discovered Izzy's_ _cooking approximately seven to eight years ago. The girl had attempted on cooking mac 'n cheese. Maryse and Robert had been out hunting, sadly leaving Isabelle in charge of dinner._

_Robert Lightwood had thought his shadowhunter daughter would manage a simple mac n' cheese. After all, it wasn't even close to hard._

_Sadly, he over estimated her. They all did. Even Jace._

_The smell of melted cheddar was pure heaven after Alec's and Jace's intense archery lessons. They simply assumed Izzy was under Hodge's supervision when cooking, he assumed the food was edible._

_The two boys slid into their seats. There were two bowls of macaroni. Mouth watering. Jace and Alec wasted no time, digging in._

_They spat it out almost immediately. _

_The macaroni was as good as rocks. They were hard, the sauce extra, extra thick. _

_Alec reached out for the glass of juice, taking a sip, and spraying it all out. _

_"By the Angel!"  
_

_Jace glance at the odd looking drink. It was reddish-brown. It looked kinda repulsive. _

_Scratch that. It was repulsive._

_"What is it?" Jace asked._

_"I'm not sure, but it tasted like ketchup sauce with a hint of Tabasco." He replied, already sprinting towards the fridge, frantically searching for a Fanta or a Coke. If Alec's face didn't look so funny, Jace would have pitied him._

Jace's first encounter with Isabelle's deadly cooking was barely close to bad. She had tried making wassabi and ginger soup and scrambled eggs with beet.

He still flinches at the sight of wassabi.

The angel boy shook his head, attempting to erase the memory. Somehow, it didn't feel right looking for his Clary with his nausea threatening to claim him.

He figured that would be a kinda turn off when kissing Clary.

* * *

After searching almost half of the rooms in the whole institute, Jace finally found his little red head in the greenhouse, doing what she was best at; sketching. He wanted to kick himself for not starting there.

He stood by the door, watching her silently. He had never lied when he first called her beautiful that night on her birthday. But today, under the evening sun of New York, she looked absolutely stunning.

Her hair looked like real fire, her face literally glowing with peace. She had one knee up propping her sketchpad, each stroke of her magical hand making her drawing come to life.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, her voice sounded so light. He vowed to make her sound like that more often. Clary's eyes never left her sketchpad. She must have sensed him.

"Me? Mmm... Just staring at the worlds most breathtaking view."

The corners of her lips lifted up. With one more magical stroke of her hand, Clary laid her artwork and pencil down next to her. She patted the floor. "Come here." She said. He gladly obliged.

He plopped down gracefully next to the little red head, carelessly flinging an arm over her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. He heard her sigh after breathing him in. Clary had her head resting on Jace's shoulder, her small hand laced in Jace's bigger one. He idly played with her hair. "The view is pretty breathtaking, isn't it? With the sunset..."

"Clary, I was staring at you." exasparation clear in his voice. How could she be so oblivious to her own beauty? He sighed, lifting her chin up so she would look at him.

"Oh..." She said. Her cheeks instantly pink.

"You're so beautiful, Clarissa Fray." She cast her eyes down to our intertwined hands.

"Clary, look at me." He whispered, stroking her red hair.

She looked up, her bottom lip stuck between her teeth. He was about to confess his never ending love to her, even ask for her hand in marrige, right there, right then. To hell if it wasn't the most outstanding proposal. He couldn't wait for as long as two lonely nights in his bedroom, wondering what Clary was up to, wondering if she would accept him as her mate forever, even nerve wrecking; wondering if she was safe, wondering what she was doing. His self control was slipping from his finger tips ever so slowly.

"I want -

Izzy started sneezing. He groaned, cursing under his breath. "Oh Angel forbid, Clary! Get your ass down here _right now_ if you want to get laid tonight!"

Clary's mouth fell out in horror.

So did Jace's. He couldn't believe he had nearly spilled _everything _out.

"Don't let her take me," She whispered to Jace.

He responded by kissing her full on the mouth, and said "If I didn't, who else is going to get you all hot for me?"

* * *

Clary was forced to get out of the greenhouse by Isabelle's voice. She was afraid the whole institute would have collapsed if Izzy continued to shriek at her.

As Isabelle all but dragged Clary into her tornado-fied room, Clary wondered what Jace was about to tell her earlier. He had looked pretty anxious... perhaps a little nauseous?

Izzy kicked her door open, exposing her incredibly messy room. It hadn't changed since the last time she played dress up with her. Clothes were everywhere, golden swirls painted on the black wall, her vanity crammed with all sorts of makeup. She didn't waste anytime dumping her into the chair in front of the vanity.

Clary crossed her arms and sighed. "Oh don't look like you're not looking forward to see the look on Jace's face when he sees you. I sure am! It's about time that boy does speechless."

Clary sighed again, this time, contented. She _was _looking forward to seeing his face. He'd look at her with hungry eyes instead of his usually carefully controlled ones that always drove her crazy. It's about time Jace let loose. She hoped what she did in the training room changed his mind.

Isabelle fished her out from her thoughts as she swept on some mascara and eyeliner, and voila! She was done in a jiffy.

"I don't think you'll be needing blusher or any thing else tonight." The other girl said.

Clary found out why.

"Clary," she paused, grinning wickedly. "things are gonna get a little wild tonight."

* * *

Jace, Alec, Magnus and Church were already downstairs. Jace and the warlock were both engaged in a conversation about Jace's proposal/birthday party. Today would be "IagreewithmyMaggiepoo" day for Alec, because agreeing with Magnus was all he's been doing. Including having Jace bathe Chairman Meow _and _Church.

"So maybe we should add some glitter into your hair... That way, Clare-Bear wouldn't be able to take her eyes off it! Right, Alec?"

"Mhmm..." Alec said, scratching the back of Church's ear.

Then... "Oh, and we could have your party in the greenhouse!" Alec, who had bad allergies whenever he walked to the greenhouse, agreed.

"So as a reward, you're going to bathe my darling Chairman Meow and Church, okie dokie?"

Alec agreed that it was a fair deal.

Jace was about to make a _very _sarcastic retort, but he was interrupted by Isabelle.

Again.

"Clary, pull that _ugly _hoodie off right this instant." She said, sounding very much like Maryse.

He thought he prepared himself for the very... entertaining view about to come; Clary wearing the shortest of all short skirts, Clary wearing the least of clothes, Clary wearing the highest of all stiletto's, Clary wearing the best of all makeup.

He was way off.

Clary emerged from the elevator, wearing a grey over sized hoodie, her hair tied into a tight pony tail, with the _tightest _and possibly the _lowest _of all dark denim jeans and the silver stiletto's she wore made her legs look absolutely _mouthwatering._He had no doubt Isabelle had put her in the tightest of all tops underneath the hoodie. Her eyes were smoky, making her hair stand out even more, her lips were red and swollen from being chewed on.

Jace wanted those sensuous lips on him.

He dropped his head between his hands to stiffle a groan.

"Let me get my steele, then we can go." Alec said, dragging Magnus along. Izzy shrugged and strutted off to meet Simon, eager to show her outfit off. That left Jace and Clary alone in the same room.

"You know," he started. "The hoodie eventually _will_ have to go off."

She kept quiet, playing with her zipper, her eyes cast down on the floor.

"Clary," waiting for her to look at him. "Strip." He grinned.

Almost immediately her cheeks went pink. Her eyes flashed with something he couldn't quite catch. Turning around so her back faced him, she drew the zipper down. Not really daring to shrug the hoodie off.

Jace, being his old horny self was about to head over to her side just to tug to 'ugly' hoodie off. He didn't have to though, Clary shrugged it off before he could even stand.

He mentally kicked himself for asking her to strip off the offending hoodie.

Why?

Clary had her back exposed. She was wearing a halter top that clung on to her tightly, the ends of the piece of fabric tied above her waist. She turned around exposing her belly button and a hell lot more of creamy skin. It was black, ( Oh shit, did she look good in black) jeans seemed even more lower, somehow.

How did she manage to pull _that _off without looking like the slutty girls he once slept with?

He studied her bare waist properly and eyed a strip of lacy red escaping from her tight dark jeans.

Jace's breathing hitched.

Was she even wearing a bra? He tried not to think about it.

She looked rugged and somehow _extremely _sexy he thought as he crossed his legs. How could she have clothes on, _and_ drive him nuts? Isabelle has out done herself.

Again.

How was he going to survive two more nights?

* * *

All the way to the Pandemonium, Clary could feel her cheeks practically burning.

Jace was staring at her from behind all the while studying every part of her body; the way the jeans hung so low that whenever she stretched, her lacy red_thong_- ( holly hell) - would show. The way her ass swayed slightly as she walked down the sidewalk of New York City, the way her halter top seemed to make her look curvier, the way her exposed creamy skin seemed to practically always call to him...

He had a hunch this image of his little red head will forever be imprinted in his memory.

Jace walked forward, swinging an arm around her, making it clear she was his for the night. He bent down and whispered; "Didn't I already tell you," he said closing his hand around the elastic band holding her hair together. He pulled it, his eyes glazing over as her red hair came tumbling down. "I like your hair down."

She shivered under his smoldering gaze. "Much better." He said, kissing her cheek.

The Pandemonium was packed. No surprise there. By the time Izzy and Simon made their way to the dance floor, Justin Timberlake's oh-so-famous remix of 'My love' boomed from the speakers loudly, causing Clary's bones to feel like jello. The angel boy led his girl to the bar, his arm still draped over her. He brought her closer to him whenever they reached a crowded area.

Even though Clary had propped herself on a bar stool, she still had to look up to see Jace's face. She really disliked being tiny. There was a soft 'thump' on her right side. She glanced down to see a small little glass containing something that looked like water in it. But Clary knew better. The bartender simply grunted "Lad over there had me hand it to yer." He cocked his head to his left, not giving a shit bout her being underage and scurried away to make more drinks.

Clary had to turn back to see who her mysterious admirer was. Jace didn't need to. He was staring right at him before Clary could move. The man was probably in his twenties. Dark haired, tall, and rich looking. He grinned at Clary and directed a smirk to the younger (and dangerous) Jace. Clary turned away, blushing like crazy.

Isabelle was right after all. Clary didn't need any blusher. She was pretty sure she was flushed. Again. She turned to face Jace, only to see him glaring at something behind her. Somehow, she knew immediately what – or rather – who he was staring daggers at.

She tensed. Was he a demon? Had she overlooked the glamour? Was he dangerous? A threat? "Jace, whats wrong?" she asked, tugging on his sleeve, trying to buy some attention. But Jace did not budge. Instead, he crossed his arms and leaned against the bar, his gaze challenging the other man.

She gritted her theeth. "Jace, talk to m -

She was about to finish her sentence but cut off when Jace's lips ravaged her mouth hungrily.  
After a few moments, he drew back slightly, resting his head on her shoulder. His hands stroked her bare back softly. She felt him kiss her shoulder, licking the exposed skin.

She moaned softly, "_Things are going to get a little wild Clary"_

Clary really hoped so.

A remix of Rihanna's Please Don't Stop The Music started playing as Jace finally stepped back, his hands never leaving his girlfriend alone. The vodka shot from the rich ass was untouched. Clary didn't drink, he figured. She was only seventeen. He reached out for it, but Clary's hand darted out quicker than his. In one fluid catlike motion, she downed it.

She didn't even flinch as the liquid burned down her throat, almost immediately warming her up. Jace signalled for another shot, raising his eyebrows at her, and downed it right after the bartender slid it up the bar.

He remembered his first shot. He was almost fifteen. It was during his second hunt in the pandemonium. He was merely curious.

Jace was led onto the dance floor, his gaze, transfixed on Clary's swaying hips. He wanted to reach out and place his hands on them, on her waist, where her smooth skin was exposed.

So he did.

When Clary felt his warm hands on her lower abdomen, she went instantly closer to him, turning around so she could get a good view of him. As she did so, Jace's hands slipped lower to her ass, her swaying tight ass.

Oh what coud he do with that ass...

Her hands came up to his neck, her hips swaying against his crotch, making his cock stir. A very small part of his mind knew that idiotic man was watching Clary. He gripped her tighter, pulling her even closer.

Clary needed Jace to let loose, needed things to go wild, she couldn't stand him being so tensed up.

_"Your hands around my waist, Just let the music play,"_

She rocked her hips faster against him, allowing the beat of the music to claim her. She laid both hands on his chest, feeling his heart beat underneath her palm. Slowly, she guided her hands up to snake themselves around his neck.

_"Just let the music play, we're hand in hand, chest to chest, and now we're face to face"_

She felt Jace's hand slide up her bare back, then back down to her ass. He repeated the cycle a few more times before he finally bent down and claimed her lips. He grinned agaisn't them, then licked her bottom lip. His hips rocking in sync with hers.

Jace plunged his tongue into Clary's mouth, exploring. He'd never get tired of it. They're tongues fighting hard. After a moment, Clary decided she wanted Jace to win, to let him take over. He bit down on her lip, harder than before, both hands encircled around her waist, using his thumbs to trace circles at the curve of her ass.

Clary closed her eyes and turned her back to Jace, her butt swaying against Jace's hard member. Her hands still around his neck. Tomorrow, she'll probably be blushing furiously over the fact that she'd been throwing herself at Jace.

With her back turned to him, Jace's thumbs hooked into the the front of Clary's waistband, the rest of his hand grazing her front. He applied a little pressure as Clary swayed.

She bit her lip, her eyes shut tight. "More, Jace." she manage to pant.

His head dropped to the crook of her neck, bitting and sucking, his hands stroking her jean clad pussy, going faster and harder, making her moan loudly. Any noise they made were drowned by the music though.

The fact that he knew people were watching seemed to turn him on even more.

The rich bastard was staring at them, it made him grin.

He moaned in her neck. "Clary," he paused, making his way to her ear. "I think we should go somewhere else." Jace whispered, nibbling on her earlobe.

He didn't know how they managed to escape into the dark storage closet fully clothed, he didn't care. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it as Clary tip toed and kissed his jaw, licking her way down to his Adams apple, her hips still grinding desperately against his.

She needed him in her, but she was tired of constantly getting rejected. She wasn't going to seduce Jace any further. She was just waiting to be seduced. She stopped seeking friction, focusing only on Jace's neck.

Jace, unhappy with the lack of friction, guided her hand to his crotch. She picked up and began stroking him with her nails. The back of his head hit the door loudly, his hand sneaking up to untie the halter top.

When Clary tugged at his zipper he moaned; loud and long, making her wet in an instant. "Do you want this?" She asked.

"Do I look like I want this, Clary?"

She took that as a yes then unbuttoned the button of his pants, pulling the zipper down.

She cleared her throat. "No boxers?"

He grinned, then continued licking her sexy collarbone.

"No bra?" he asked. The halter top was untied, his hand up her front; touching, caressing, teasing.

"Izzy didn't let me." She looked up and placed the most innocent look ever. A little _too_inocent. To think she was actually busy getting his cock out!

"Remind me to thank her."

A kiss.

"She knows she's appreciated." She murmured back.

Another kiss.

"Clary..." he groaned.

"What do you want?" she purred.

"Stroke me, please." The fact that he actually _asked_ made Clary's thong soaking wet.

"Anything you want..." She lowered her hand, toying with his balls, her other free hand trying to unbutton his god damned black shirt.

"Yesss," he hissed, his hand paying special attention to her breasts, lightly trailing circles around her hardened nipple. He threw her halter top to the ground, taking her other breast in his hot mouth, biting hard on the other nipple, the two of them moaning in ecstasy.

"How bout another one?" She asked, going down on her knees before him.

Jace manage to grunt out an agreement. Of all the girls he'd been with, only four had given him blow jobs. Non of them were as mind blowing as his girlfriend's.

"Jace?" she said, waiting patiently for him to open his eyes.

"Ugh?" he grunted, her hands were still tugging playfully at his balls. He found it extremely hard to focus on aything else.

"I'm not sorry I left you hard earlier today."

Then she wrapped her lips around him, wasting no time going to the base.

He didn't know how long they were in, moaning and groaning and screaming, but when Jace finally decided the shrill demanding ring tone of his cell was worth answering, he hunted down for his pants. He had managed to control himself from taking Clary right in the smelly and dark storage room. He respected his plan and he wanted everything to run smoothely. He wanted their first to be special.

"Yes?" he answered; his voice had a trace of humour in it. It's not everday you get a blowjob from the woman you obsess about.

Twice.

In a day.

He put the phone on speaker.

"Jace! God, _by the Angel_!"

"Why, thank you, Alec. But, sorry, I'm only part Angel. I do often wonder why Clary keeps calling me that when -

"JACE!" Alec and Clary cried out, stopping him mid rant.

"Oh God." They said; Clary burying her face into her black halter top, embarrassed. Jace could practically hear Alec smacking his forehead.

"There we go again! My name is _Jace_ but keep calling me God all you want. I'm not complaining."

"Just get Clary and your ass back into the institute. _Fast._" Izzy yelled.

"You left without us?" Jace said, mocked hurt.

"I figured you were in the store room." Clary blushed, tying the back of her top together, not quite nailing it. He put the phone on the rack, buttoned his shirt halfway and went over to Clary to help her out.

Not without scoring a few benefits for himself.

"I'm so glad you didn't check on us." Jace replied, his hands gliding over Clarys milky skin, grabbing the ends of her top and took his time tying it. When he was done, he traced circles on her bare back, sometimes going lower and lower...

"Just get back here now," Alec said, sounding very far away.

"And make sure they're decent." Magnus chidded.

"Yeah, make sure they're all dressed. You don't want mom and Jocelyn to freak." Alec agreed.

"What's going on?" Jace asked, his tone loosing coming somewhere close to serious. Clary could here Izzy zipping a few bags from the background.

"Honey," Magnus paused, muttering a few curses and zipping something himself.

"We're going to Paris."

* * *

**Oh yes, they're spending Jace's birthday in the beautiful city of Paris (where I currently am). So... Jace is going to turn 18 in a day. He's also going to present his ring in a day. How's that for a birthday?**

**Merry Christmas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peeps! I've got you something here ;)  
There's no lemon in this chapter, but you should read it anyway. If I dare say, it's pretty fluffy. I'll try my best to update often. I've got a life other than obsessing over Jace & Clary you know ;P **

**Uh, there may be some jumbled up words I didn't catch. FanFic tends to do that. Sorry!**

**OH! And how's my new pen name? Ddpjclaf inspired it with 'Turbulence'. **

**Tune in to:  
'Supermodel Much?', a fic I wrote bout mundane Clary and Jace. It's a fun one, I guarantee that much;)**

* * *

"_Paris?" _Clary squealed.

Paris. She'd always wanted to go to Paris. The name itself oozed 'art'. She was beyond ecstastic.

_"Paris?"_Jace growled.

Paris. The name itself oozed 'demons' and 'vampires'. Which basically meant french speaking monsters out to harm Clary. Not to mention his proposal plan would crumble to pieces.

"Paris." Magnus repeated. Clary hopped up and down and Jace groaned out loud.

"But _why_?" Jace rubbed his temple.

"Antoine isn't doing good, and being one of dad's old friends, -

Alec was interrupted by a loud '**BOOM**', followed by a yelp, then a few muttered words by Magnus, and then a sigh of relief.

Before Alec could continue, Jace spoke up. "Why do _I_have to go? Or Clary? We don't know who Antoy is." He didn't want to be a disrespectful Shadowhunter, (really!) but if he had to choose between keeping Clary safe and all to himself so he could continue with his proposal, he'd so choose the latter.

Because, - it's rather obvious, so a sad kudos to the lad that hasn't guessed it yet – Clary meant everything to him, and if going to Paris meant risking _anything _between the two of them, he wanted out.

A man from the other line cleared his throat. "It's _Antoine_." Clary didn't recognise that voice, so she looked up at Jace. He shrugged, assuming it was Magnus playing one of his funny tricks again.

"Yeah, sure. Alec, answer my question."

"You're going because Antoine's a respected family friend and Shadowhunter and Clary's going because Jocelyn doesn't want her stuck back here all alone."

"My mom is going?" The red head asked. But all she got in return was Jace's half hearted shrug and plain ignorance from the others.

"Besides, Clary would love it there. She wont be bored. There's tons of places we'll get to visit, and she'll love the atmostphere over there. You know, being artistic and all." Isabelle half yelled into the receiver.

She would?

Jace looked down at Clary. Her eyes were wide with anticipation, and she was literally bouncing up and down.

Perfect. He sighed. Looks like he'd half to put up with the slimy suckers.

He bent down to kiss her lightly on her forehead, shutting the phone after letting the rest know that they would be there in ten.

* * *

The Institute was truly a great example of what 'chaos' would be. Izzy was running, hopping, jumping, yelling and packing two gigantic luggages for her trip. Alec and Robert had already tried reminding her that they were visiting a dying man, not going for a party. But she only heard nothing and continued packing. They were staying for two whole weeks in _Paris_, they must be a little cuckoo somewhere up there to think she wouldn't need any clothes for the trip.

When she was done, she double checked to make sure she packed Max's toy in a tiny little compartment before she zipped up the first bag. She shook her head, evidently shaking other sad thoughts away.

Clothes were thrown into her bags, none of them folded. Magnus was right beside her, picking makeup, trying on makeup, dodging her as she darted across and in the room in a matter of nanoseconds.

Then as Alec chit-chatted with Jace, Leroy waltzed into hell, right when Isabelle dropped her luggage onto his left foot. He yelped. Surprised by the weight and the sudden unwelcoming assault. Magnus muttered an incantation and the heavy bag floated up slowly. He let out a sigh.

When Magnus and another man had approached Alec and Izzy back there in the club, Izzy had been hunting high and low for Jace, but he was nowhere to be seen and when she couldn't find Clary either, she put two and two together, and decided to skip Pandemonium's back room, very unwilling to find out what the two were up to.

Knowing Jace, he probably couldn't keep his hands off the hothead.

And knowing Clary, she probably wanted to go at it like rabbits as much as Jace wanted.

But then again, knowing Jace, he probably kept his 'keep-Clary-a-virgin-before-marrige' plan.

So, no rabbits.

Izzy just shook her head.

Magnus's friend looked normal. Not like what another warlock or demon would look like. And if the shy man didn't roll up his sleeves, neither of them would have guessed he was one of them.

"Hello, Alec." The guy greeted him warmly, extending his hand. "I'm Leroy."

Alec – very much unlike Jace and his cocky self – smiled back warily, shaking the extended hand anyway. "What can we do for you?"

"I'm here to deliver a message from my family. My papi, Antoine, has told me many stories about the Lightwoods. You were close, no?"

Alec scratched the back of his head. "Ah, yes. My dad's told me about Antoine De Blanc. Why?"

The French dude spoke like a robot.

"Papi is dying, he probably has less than a week to live, and he wishes to see Robert Lightwood and his whole family once more, so I stand here, in New York City, asking for you to grant his dying wish."

Alec considered this for a minute. It wouldn't hurt to bring the strange robotic Shadowhunter back. Right?

"Come back with us. We'll talk there." Alec said, eyeing his surroundings.

"Super."

It wasn't so super when Jace turned up and spotted him though.

That's another story.

* * *

The elevator jerked to a stop and out came Clary and Jace. The red head excited, the golden boy looking rather bored. And peeved. He could have such a wonderful propsal here! In New York! He sighed.

It wouldn't be his first time travelling to Paris. Unlike Clary, Jace had been on many glorious and adventurous trips, all of them with Valentine.

He couldn't deny the fact that he liked them.

Just... Not with Valentine.

He waved the thoughts of his idiot of a father away with a parting kiss to Clary, promising to meet her in her room when he was done packing.

The handsome man-in-two

Her ring was still nestled in it's box inside his drawer, waiting to be worn, just exactly how he left it hours ago. Jace dumped a few very neatly folded (much unlike Isabelle's) clothes and jeans into his rucksack, his Shadowhunter gear, strapped on his weapons belt, and stuffed Clary's ring into his pocket. He gave his room a once over, double checking, and left his monk like room.

Jace hoped to Raziel the ring wont be back in his drawer when he returns.

* * *

"You know, most people pack their clothes first. But count on you to pack your pencils beforehand."

Clary spun around (nearly sweping all her stuff off her desk doing so). She came face to face with her mom, a duffle bag in hand.

"Mom!" She smiled, giving the older woman a tight bear hug.

"A grown woman that doesn't know how to pack her own luggage." Jocelyn teased, dumping her bag somewhere, then walking towards Clary's rucksack. "How will my son-in-law tolerate you?"

Clary started on her 'oh-shut-up' rant, turning pink. She switched topics from 'Poor Future Husband' to "So how did you get to know Antoine?"

Jocelyn found a spot on the floor to fix her gaze on. When she looked up, her eyes were filled with such sadness.

Oops.

"He was my teacher, in Idris. I was about 17 when he quit his job."

"You still kept in touch?"

"Not really, he left to France a year before Valentine and I got married."

"Oh."

"He tried warning me about him, you know. He warned all of us." She tried to imitate what Clary thought was Antoine's stern, dissaproving tone. _"Somebody soh pearfet, ahlwayz as a flauw. Be caerful, child, Valentzine is very dangerous."_

"Nobody believed him, I guess." Clary thought to herself. She didn't mean to say it out loud, though.

Jocelyn gave her a sad smile. "No, Clary. No one did." She cleared her throat after that, ending the conversation with an "_Aheem_" Also read as fullstop.

Clary dumped the rest of her pencils, then her sketchbook, some paint... more pencils.

"So," A pause. "You went out with Jace tonight."

Jocelyn eyed her daughter's outfit with a raised eyebrow. She still had her revealing top and strappy silver stiletto's on for display. She turned crimson.

Her mom pursed her lips, then smiled.

Back up! She _smiled_.

Before Clary could say 'Cheese Balls', two quick knocks sounded, then the doorknob turned and in walked Jace. His soft smile disappeared when he saw two red heads instead of just one.

He slipped on his annoying mask.

"Hello, Jace."

He nodded, and cracked a smile for her. "Jocelyn," He eyed Clary's bag the same way her mom did. "In Paris, people wear something called _clothes._"

"I know that, Jace."

"Really? You sure you don't wear sketchbooks instead?"

She started her 'oh-shut-up' rant again.

* * *

When Jace left to fetch some weapons for both of them, Clary started to follow, but Jocelyn pushed her down firmly on the bed.

Not yet, we need to talk." Her mom said, pushing Clary down on the bed.

Clary got nervous. It's totally normal to get nervous and sweaty when someone says 'we need to talk, right? Right? Or was this about her first relationship with a guy? Was this about Jace? She gulped. As much as she loved her mother, she wouldn't leave Jace. She couldn't live without him. Take that!

"Clary, relax," Her mother instructed.

Naturally, Clary tensed.

Jocelyn sighed, but then she started laughing. "Honey, it's just harmless sex talk."

Clary felt her jaw drop, her eyes popping out of their sockets and onto the ground. "But we've already gone through that years ago!"

Her mother chuckled. "You didn't have anyone but Simon years ago."

(yeee-ouch.)

"You love Jace a lot, don't you?" Her mother inquired, ignoring her daugther's protests and somehow insulted look.

"Yes." Clary said crystal clear. She didn't hesitate a second.

"Have you two -

"No, not yet,"

"When will -

"I don't know!"

"Are you on p -

"No, I'm not!"

"Is he bi-

"_Mom!_" She screeched. Her ears couldn't believe what they were hearing. They were probably bleeding, dying a slow torturing death. And her face was probably something even a lobster couldn't pull off.

Jocelyn laughed harder at her daughter's red face, shook her head, smiling as she placed something into Clary's bag. Clary was about to check when her mom stopped her, "Later, we have to go now. But first," She gave her daughter a once over. "change your top. You'll catch a cold."

It's read: If I ever see more skin and less cloth, I'll _make _you catch a cold.

"Okay," Clary nodded. Eyes wide.

She wondered if she should have saluted her own mom.

* * *

When Jace was introduced to Leroy (a.k.a, Jace's annoying-jerk-in-a-box/ dream punching bag) he _accidentally _gave Leroy a bruise when they shook hands. He didn't know why he took so much pleasure hurting the man. It wasn't really his fault Clary was overly attractive.

"I believe we've met," Jace said.

"Ah, yes, the infamous Jace Lightwood. You were at the Pandemonium with a little pretty companion, yeah? Clarissa Morgernstern?" Leroy gave his hand a little wiggle; testing the waters.

Jace decided to change the subject. "For a French boy, you sure don't have much of an accent." He mumbled.

"That redhead, she's your current girl?" He ignored Jace's comment.

Jace did not like the way he said _current_. It made him sound like such a player. Well, he was, but not anymore!

"Yes, she's taken."

"Ah, pity, then." Leroy smiled. It wasn't a pretty one.

"What happened to Antoine?" Robert asked, interrupting the little Shadowhunter showdown right below his nose. He wasn't going to risk Jace fighting with his dying friend's son _right next to him_.

Leroy Blanc tore his eyes away from Jace's tawny golden ones. "Old age," he grunted.

"I see..."

Right on cue, Isabelle strutted out, her whip in hand with Magnus picking at his traffic stopping fingernails. They both had extremely bulky bags in hand. Excluding the older Warlock, who managed to make his bags (which weighed more than elephants, mind you) float behind him.

Clary and her mom both apperaed behind Magnus and his floating bags. While Jocelyn looked at ease with the floating things, Clary couldn't help but trail behind a little, (1) For fear of a major glittery earthquake if the bags were to lose control. (2) Somehow amazed at the impossible made possible sight. (3) Apparently still shocked with her mother's sudden interest in her sex life.

Since his girlfriend was walking a tad bit slow for his patience, Jace darted back into the weapon room and came out with a tiny loaded weapon belt for her. He took her bag from her shoulder, smirking when he saw her flushed cheeks, and handed the belt to Clary.

"Care to tell me what your mom wanted?"

"Er. She was looking for a missing pen."

"Alright."

Clary only nodded, her cheeks growing redder at the lame excuse.

Jace chuckled once more as he took her hand in his, annoyed at Leroy's disturbing gaze on both of them. When Clary looked up, her eyes widened once more. "Jace?" She asked, her eyes shifting from Leroy to Jace.

"Clarissa Morgernstern?" Leroy asked, a warm smile playing on his lips.

She blinked looking at Jace. Was he safe? After all, Jace _did _shoot him the daggers earlier by the bar. Really, _really _sharp daggers.

Jace picked at the hem of Clary's shirt, saddened by the lack of exposed skin in this one. Clary had decided on a long-sleeved white tee, and Nike's for her once upon a time murderous stilletos. She kept the tight jeans on though, knowing she'd earn a lustfull stare or two from Jace.

He sighed, Leroy was hardly a threat, so he nodded at Clary who turned back to Leroy, awarding him with a shy smile. "I'd go for Clary Fray anytime though."

Leroy grinned and extended a hand to Clary.

She shook it gently.

"So how did you like your whiskey shot?" he said, lowering his voice to make sure the adults (excluding Alec and Magnus) didn't hear.

"Uh..." See? That's universal for expressing _'ewrytuy3jhgdsfv_'. It's a super answer. Try that sometime!

Jace rolled his eyes. His fist itching re-decorate some faces.

"It's ready." Luke announced, his hand gesturing to the glittery Magnus and the portal.

* * *

Jace was extremely annoyed when Robert asked him to hop through the portal right before Magnus and right after Clary who was coincidentaly _right_ after Leroy.

Oh, the joy. Whoop-dee-doo!

He scowled.

He managed to get the hang of landing on his feet somehow, but Clary on the other hand never did. Clary thanked the Big Guy up Above she switched shoes. If she were still in heels, she could have probably killed Leroy – who cushioned her fall – underneath her.

Leroy grinned up at her then frowned at Jace who got Clary back up on her feet before the French boy tried anything funny.

"Thanks," Clary said.

"Welcome," both dudes replied.

"Whoaa, we're staying at _Westin?_" Simon burst out, interrupting the uncomfortably tense moment.

True enough, there was a grand looking Westin, right opposite Rue Rivoli, and Jardin des Tuileries. There wasn't a church in sight.

"Please do not tell me we have to walk, _glamoured_ with _floating _bags in my _new boots _to the nearest Cathedral."

Leroy snickered. He flipped himself over and gestured to a strangely deserted alley -which was pretty damn weird considering the whole street was packed with busy people- "Come," He smiled a sad smile. "Mundane's don't come here. To them, it's a graveyard with extra rats and no grave." He glanced back at the group, his dark eyes settled on Jace's arm on Clary's shoulders keeping her warm and protected.

His turn to scowl.

Alec caught that.

* * *

The group walked through the ironed gate, then followed Leroy's lead to the French Institute.

At the end of the alley, stood two gigantic gargoyles, stern and ready to bite your ass off. Clary wondered if they were real. She reached out to poke one.

Jace laughed.

The two gargoyles were guarding a gigantic wooden door, preventing any unwelcoming guests to enter. Leroy reached out to push the door, but he nearly fell flat on his face when his a woman with chestnut hair yanked it inwards.

"_Maman!_" Leroy yelped for the second time that night.

"Pardon, Roy." Said the pretty woman. She was probably as old as Amatis, Luke's sister.

"Sophie," Robert called out from behind the group, squeezing past the rest, and dodging the floating bags.

Sophie smiled at him, and gave him a good old pat on the back as she waved us all in, giving the unfamiliar faces a welcoming smile and the familiar ones a sad, destroyed look.

"How is he doing so far?" Luke's voice boomed from the front, bouncing off the beautiful stained glass windows and classy wallpapered walls.

"Not very well, I am afraid. He's extremely frail, you should hurry."

Everyone picked up pace, including Magnus, who leaded a whole army of floating bags behind him.

Unlike New York, Paris didn't have a Persian fat cat, so imagine everyone's shocked faces when they saw a living breathing parrot, flying along with the colorful Magnus-made floating luggages behind them.

They passed a really big open aired room. The walls were covered with bookshelves, and the bookshelves were stocked with unlimited hardcover books. Just imagine when Paris gets a 7.0 earthquake.

Yikes.

In the middle of the room was a grand piano. Clary looked up at Jace, meeting his eyes as they smiled at her own green ones.

Behind the piano, were several mahogany tables and oak chairs, occupied by a few Shadowhunters. Some looked Asian, some looked like hungry lions, some looked like sad kittens and some looked... well like them; curious.

Behind them were gigantic colored glass with all kinds of paterns in them. With a slow gasp, Clary realized they were windows. She couldn't wait to wake tomorrow, and be dazzled by rays of sunlight streaming into the Institute.

A pang of guilt punched her in the gut. Here she was, on a mission to pay respect to by visiting a dying someone, and here she was now, all happy and jolly excited to wake up tomorrow.

Sophie led them up some spiral stairs (which caused some temporary glitch to Magnus's porter service, who tried his so called best to avoid knocking each others head with heavy bags.) to all the bedrooms.

When they finally reached the last step, Clary ordered Magnus to dump the bags in a safe corner, so no more damages were to be done, rubbing her bruised head in annoyance as she did so.

Leroy stared at Clary, Jace watched Leroy.

* * *

They reached a door, and Sophie gently turned the knob. She poked her sad head in.

"The Lightwoods and a few surprises have arrived, papa."

Sophie pushed the door open, inviting everyone in.

Magnus, Luke, Jocelyn, Robert, Maryse, and Sophie headed to the bed, where an old man lay, his bald head cushioned with dozens of square pillows. The duvet was velvety red, it looked fit for a king.

Well, a dying king.

His wrinkled hands beckoned them closer. There were several bookshelves in the room. A desk and a chair positioned right nest to the windows, a door that probably led to the bathroom was right next to one of the bookshelves.

Jace, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Clary and Leroy stayed back, giving the adults some time alone with their dying old mentor/father.

There were some hushed conversations for the first five minutes or two, then old Antoine Blanc croaked out Jocelyn's name loudly.

"I 'ave 'eard... About... ze beautiful daughter... of Valentine'z, show... me?"

Jocelyn sniffed loudly, and turned to Clary and the rest. "Come closer, guys."

Everyone took a few steps forward. Clary squeezed past the adults, stepping next to her mother.

The old man smiled. He actually looked good, Clary thought. He must have been a handsome young man back then. His eyes were grey and warm, his face wrinkled, but in a pleasant way.

"Beautiful... Just like... 'ow... you were, when you... were, younger, Jocelyn. I also 'eard... about ze boy? Ze... Angel boy... 'er own protecteur?"

Clary smiled at him, then instinct took over her as she bent down and pecked the sweet old man on the cheek.

Antoine managed to laugh. "Exactly, just like you, Jocelyn."

Maryse beckoned her adopted son closer as Antoine continued his slow chit chat with Clary. "'ow old...?"

"Seventeen, sir." Clary smiled.

He let out a throaty laugh. "Vhere iz your.. ze... othzer Angel? Ze... one wiz ze goldzen 'air?"

Jace stepped up next to Clary, lacing his fingers with hers. He looked at the old man with a weird look on his face.

He wasn't used to seeing Shadowhunters so old and peaceful. And he wasn't used to see an old man dying. Clary squeezed his hand.

Antoine somehow managed to let out a chuckle. "I zee... you two... 'ave foundza way... around? I 'ave been 'earing... many.... stories... about you... am... 'onoured... to 'ave two Angels seeing... my vay, to death..."

He grinned at Jace.

Jace managed a smile.

"You are strong... boy. She will... not... leave your side... do... not vorry... even a dying old man... like me... can see... she loves you... as much as you... do."

Jace grinned. "I don't know you, but I like you."

Antoine grinned. "'onoured, Jace... - he cracked his dying brain for a surname.

"Lightwood."

"Jace... Lightvood..." the bald man nodded. "Vhere are ze other Lightvood children, … Maryse?"

Izzy and Alec showed themselves. Leroy followed, watching his grandfather silently.

Unlike the red head and her 'protector', Antoine didn't chat with them much. Only smiled at Alec and Izzy, nodding with a knowing smile pasted on.

"You... my boy... you brought zem 'ere... Merci, young Leroy."

The French boy smiled beside his mother.

"It... iz... rathzer late... non?"

"2 a.m."

"Vhy zon't you people rest? I'll speak with you... later..."

Everyone nodded. Clary and Jace walked out of the room, followed slowly by Isabelle, Simon and Alec.

Magnus wasn't with them.

"Hey, he's lived for 600 years. I'm not surprised he knew that guy." Alec said, catching Isabelle's eye.

She nodded. "He probably wants to spend more time with him. Everyone else wants to..."

"He's not that bad, really... I expected worse."

"What did you expect, really?" Jace asked. Joining the sibling's conversation suddenly.

The duo looked puzzled."I.. don't know." said Alec after a minute or two.

"Exactly." Jace was still feeling a bit weird. He was fine whenever he met an old Mundane on a subway. But an old Nephillim? A _dying _old Nephillim? He glance at Clary.

She looked tired and sad, but other than that, there was nothing else. He nudged her with his elbow.

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

She nodded, still looking down.

They made their way back to where Magnus oh-so-gently dumped their bags. Everyone collected their luggage, all but one.

"I told you not to bring so many clothes!" Alec chidded.

Isabelle just stared at her two bags, then gazed at Simon.

"What?"

"Well...?"

"What?" Simon was clueless.

"You're a bloody vampire that can step out in the sun! You can carry two bags."

"They're hippos!"

* * *

"What's bothering you?" Clary asked softly.

His eyes were unreadable as Clary sat right opposite him, legs crossed. He was gazing at her weirdly, his muscles tense.

She changed out of her clothes and into a pair of boy shorts and one of Jace's tee shirts she managed to sneak out with her. Jace changed too, but unlike Clary, he wasn't wearing a shirt.

He didn't answer her, just shook his head.

She crawled closer to him, laying a soft hand on his shoulder. "Tell me, please?"

He shook his head again, this time looking like a small boy who didn't want to give up his stolen cookie.

Her other hand made it's way up to his cheek, stroking the high cheekbones of his. "It's okay, Jace. You can trust me."

Jace's eyes were closed when she slowly massaged his tensed muscles. She placed kisses on his forehead, his cheeks, the tip of his nose, his jaw, his neck... everywhere. But she ignored his waiting lips.

Both of her hands were everywhere, working on his muscles. He could feel himself submitting from her touch. "Relax, Jace. Everything's alright."

He did as she said, and relaxed. She could snese him erasing all the confusing thoughts he kept to himself when he reached up to pull her face to his.

He kissed her. And it felt like they were sharing their first kiss together once more.

He kissed her slowly and closed his eyes. Jace sighed when Clary brought her hands back up into his hair, tugging on his golden curls lightly. Clary felt his own hands wandering around her body, pulling her closer to him.

He was positioned in between her legs, kneeling. Even then, Clary was still a head shorter than him. She lowered her hands to his neck, playing with his hair there. It was softest there, and silky under her touch.

Jace pulled back, only to peck her lips once more, and then twice...

He didn't like admitting it, Clary knew, but just by looking at him, it was obvious he was a little worn out from the 'activities' they did the whole day. Including portaling themselves to France and avoiding getting thumped on the head by Magnus's floating 'hippos'.

They stopped kissing each other, content with just gazing into each other's eyes. Both were tired, and it was already close to three in the morning.

"We should probably..." Clary started, but she got lost in his eyes once more, unable to finish her sentence.

He nodded. "Yeah... I'll see you in the morning."

He gave her one last peck on the lips and watched her close the door as she headed to the room she shared with Isabelle.

He was supposed to share a room with Alec, but angel knew where he was right now.

He rolled his eyes and let his head fall into the pillows.

Jace willed himself not to think about the dying old man, and closed his eyes.

Just one more night, and he wouldn't be spending his nights alone.

* * *

**It's extra long, this chapter. Haha. Well, I'm working on some other stuff, and if you've read 'Supermodel Much?' I'll have you know that there _will _absolutely be more chapter's comin up. Though, i'm not sure if I should have some lemon's for that one. **

**Has anyone been to Malaysia before? Oh, my God, they have _the best food EVER! _Visited some relatives of mine there (I'm part Asian, so I celebrate Chinese New Year) and _goddd_ the food is awesome.**

**But Dayum, it's hot.**

**Anyway, Next up, will be sightseeing round Paris and AFTER THAT, Jace's proposal. ;)**


End file.
